


Shame On Me

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy goes to Jeff looking for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://neroli66.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://neroli66.livejournal.com/)**neroli66**.

The first time she fucked him had been all about revenge, getting even.

The second, third and fourth times... she didn't have an excuse or a reason or even any sort of rationalization for those.

Nor did she for falling asleep with him, his bedroom heavy with the smell of them and their sex, his arms loose around her waist.

She woke as the early morning light filtered in through his blinds, one tan hand splayed against the skin of her belly. She rolled over to face him, studied his sleeping form. She felt her chest squeeze at the whole situation and how by coming over here and seducing him, she'd just complicated things even further.

Just then, his eyelashes fluttered and he focused on her, eyes hazy and sleepy. He half-smiled and then stretched, his hand caressing the curve of her waist.

"Got all the revenge out of your system yet, girl?" he asked, voice even gruffer than normal.

She made to get up, irritation prickling her at being called 'girl,' like she was some recalcitrant child and not a woman who was almost thirty.

"This was a mistake, god, this was just such a goddamn stupid idea," she muttered under her breath as she got up, searching for her panties and the rest of her clothes. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back on the bed.

He loomed above her, all traces of amusement gone from his eyes and face, mouth set in a straight line. He had both of her wrists captured in one of his large hands and she struggled for an instant before letting out a huff of breath when his strength held.

"You done now?" He asked.

She squirmed a bit more, testing his hold, arching her lower body to try and dislodge him. She inhaled sharply when the movement brought her hips into contact with the hard line of his cock. He grinned crookedly at her and she gaped at him a little.

"It's already done, girl. I knew what you wanted when you came here last night, knew what you were looking for. I still fucked you. Nobody's an innocent in this game," he said, bending down and running the edge of his teeth along her jaw line. His breath was hot and moist against her ear. "So. I'm going to ask you again. Get it out of your system yet?"

She shivered, full-body, and turned her head, her nose dragging against his scruff. Her defiant eyes met his heated gaze and she pressed forward, lips brushing damply against his as she spoke.

"No. Now shut the hell up and fuck me, goddammit," she murmured, before crushing their mouths together.

He groaned into her mouth and let go of her wrists. He cupped her shoulders and rolled so that she was on top of him, her legs straddling his hips. His hands slid down, thumbs dragging against her skin, to her hips, grinding up into her, his erection a hot brand against the skin of her ass. She whined into the kiss and rubbed her soaking pussy against his abs, craving friction.

He rubbed his thumbs against her hip bones and then down, over her shaved pubis, into the blood-hot slickness between her legs. She threw back her head, hair tickling between her shoulder blades as he teased her, never enough friction, never deep enough, never _enough_.

She opened her eyes and glared at him, their skin glistening with sweat as she raked her nails down his chest, leaving red tracks in their wake through his chest hair. "Quit screwing around and fuck me," she muttered, pressing down into his touch.

He chuckled and pulled slick fingers out, bringing them up to his mouth, sliding them inside. He sucked them clean then arched a brow at her. "Impatient. But. So am I," he murmured before cupping her hips and physically lifting her, screwing his cock up and into her.

She whimpered as he filled her, a little sore from last night but beyond caring. He set a slow, easy rhythm, rocking up into her. She easily caught it and braced her hands on his chest, her own hips rolling a counterpoint to his. He trailed a hand back down against her cunt, index finger circling where his cock was buried inside of her before he started to rub her clit.

She could feel her heartbeat throbbing in her pussy, in her clit as she rode him. His fingers were relentless as she felt it gathering, building in waves. Her hips lost their rhythm seconds before it hit and then it burst onto her, shaking her limbs, flooding her with warmth and wetness as she shook and whimpered and her toes curled.

She slumped down onto his chest and he chuckled. "God, girl, you look pretty when you come on my cock," he muttered with that fuck-me voice of his. She shivered at the feel of him inside of her, still hard and pulsing.

He pulled out of her and she whimpered. His still-slick fingers smeared her own wetness across her hips and ass as he rolled her over onto her stomach. She was limp, fucked out, let him do as he wanted with her body. He propped her hips up on a pillow and then trailed his fingers through the wetness smearing her cunt and down her thighs. She twitched when he brushed a thumb over her still sensitive clit and he chuckled before trailing his fingers back, over her asshole. She moaned when his slick fingertips circled the tight pucker, felt her body erupt in goose bumps.

He bent down and sucked a bruise onto her shoulder blade. "You up for this, girl?" She shivered at the tenor of his voice, the way his breath tickled her ear. She nodded, face half-buried in the sheets stained with sweat and come and tears. He pulled back and then started opening her up, using her own wetness as lubricant. She moaned and bit at her lip when he got up to three fingers. He ran a gentle hand over her hip as she tensed and she immediately relaxed around the intrusion. He bent down, licked up along the knobs of her spine. She arched into the touch and he pulled back, laughing a little.

After long minutes, he pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock up by rubbing it all along her slit, the head brushing against her clit, making her arch and gasp. He pulled back then started to slide in, the head slowly pushing past her rim, breaking her open around his cock. She shivered as he entered her, his hands spreading her open just as surely as his cock was. It was an ache, deep inside, a persistent burn that made her want to simultaneously arch into and away from him.

Once he was seated deep inside of her, hilt deep and throbbing in her ass, he bent down, nose dragging along her shoulder as he started to thrust. His balls slapped against her ass, harder and harder as his rhythm picked up, his hand reaching around to circle her clit, making her scrabble at the sheets, clench tighter around him.

He bit down on her skin, sharp teeth breaking the blood vessels under the surface as he fucked her harder and harder, cock buried deep within. He panted against the damp skin of her neck, "Take it girl, god, fucking take my cock, yeah, that's it."

She whined and writhed, eagerly taking it all, all he had, everything. He was panting her name with every thrust and she brought a hand down, wedged it underneath her hips, her fingers tangling with his against her clit, desperate to come with him buried in her ass.

She felt him tense up behind her, against her and then felt his hips start to thrust erratically. He stiffened and then slammed deep once more before bursting inside of her, a hot, wet heat deep within. She shuddered hard and rubbed frantically at her own clit, pushing aside his now lax fingers. She arched, frame wracked once more with intense pleasure

They collapsed against the damp sheets, him heavy on top of her, his come leaking out of her ass. She nudged at him until he rolled away, gently pulling out. They lay there, wrecked and panting awhile before he turned to her, thumb idly rolling one of her nipples.

"Satisfied now?" he rumbled, eyes sharp despite having come only a short while ago. She smirked at him.

"So that's what the big deal is all about?" The implied 'what's Jensen's ass got that mine doesn't' was clear in her voice.

He smirked then laughed, still pulling and tugging on her nipple. "Little different for guys, sweetheart."

She shrugged and ran a hand down his side, thumb dipping into his belly button. Avoided his gaze. He brought a hand to her chin, made her look at him.

"You doing this to hurt him or make yourself feel better? Or a little of both?" His eyes were gentle and she felt it like a sting against her already too-thin skin.

"Both." Her voice was smaller than she could ever remember it being and he sighed, pulled her into his side.

"Revenge isn't a good look on you, sweetheart," his breath ruffled her hair and she curled against him, the void in her chest still there, only temporarily filled with empty sex and empty threats of revenge on her part.

"I know," she sighed, quietly, into the air.


End file.
